You're happier out there
by PinkShiori
Summary: some kind of drabbleish [oneshot] about Eonis and Lehas, shoujoai all the way. Set during the game.


**Finally decided to share this fanfic with the world it had been inspired to me a few months ago but left uncomplete and untitled. When I started playing Magna Carta again after the exams I fell in love all over again with the character of Lehas, made a few change and decided to post it. Enjoy. **

**Genre: **Romance /angst  
**Characters: **Lehas and Eonis  
**Word Count:** 712  
**Disclaimer:** Lehas is too awesome a character for me to be her creator

* * *

**You're Happier Out There**

* * *

  
Eonis POV

"Do I come at the wrong time?" I ask"No it's fine, I was just -"  
"Reading a bit?"  
She smiles and let me in. We both sit on her bed and an uncomfortable silence settles between us. I know full well where all this is leading us but I cannot bring myself to make the first move.  
"Aren't you leaving tomorrow?"/"I'm sorry" We both say at the same time.

"I'm sorry" I repeat,"for the way they talked to you back there, you deserve so much bette-"  
"Hey it's okay" she cuts me off with a sad smile. "It's okay" she repeats. "They are not supposed to know." Her hand lands on my chin, she brings me to meet her eyes.

Her thumb caresses my cheek and her voice is low  
"I wish you did not have to leave. And I wish I could fight by your side out there."  
"No" I whisper as I lean into her touch, "you're safer here."

She seems alright with that and pulls me to her; she is warm against my body. The warmth I realize I've been craving all that time we were out on mission.  
"And I wish I did not have to leave" I say in her hair "And I wish I could stay here by you side"  
"No" she answers "you're happier out there."

She's right once again; doing what she is doing would kill me too. I'm a fighter and nothing is ever going to change, except when the war is over. Then we will have all the time we want to spend with each other. Maybe.

But right know we only have this night and we both know it. No more words are said as she works her magic on me: lips on lips, skin on skin.  
Layers of clothe are removed one by one. Lips on skin, she knows thunder magic. Sparkles in my belly as she starts kissing down my breasts. Small shocks all through my body as her fingernails grazes my sides, down my hips, and down my legs. And she runs her fingers lightly along my inner thighs, higher and higher then . Her hand are like ice and fire and thunder and wind with my enjoyment as their only goal.  
And when she hits just the right spot it's a shockwave of pleasure that strikes my body.

* * *

The next thing I knew we were both laying of the bed panting. She had one hand wrapped tightly around my stomach and was stroking my hair with the other. Once I had got my breath back I took my time enjoying the taste of her skin once more before paying her back for every single thing she had done to me.

* * *

And now as we lay there sweat covered and bathing naked in the afterglow I wonder what it is of us. Has there ever been a "us" in the first place ? I'm not sure what you should call our relationship actually.  
Friends ? There is more to it that just friends.  
Lovers ? I don't know, it's not like we often talked of these things. 

I can't even recall the day with started having these nightly encounters, to me it feels as if it had always been there, as if it was natural.

I know it is love that there is between us. Nothing of that lovey-dovey-I-would-die-for-you stuff, no, she's like a part of myself. We're friend, yet we're lovers and I can't picture my life without her as a constant feature. Friends with privileges ? Maybe, for I know her better and more intimately than anyone else does or ever will, and vice and versa.

I'm not going to stay the night, I never do. None of us wants that. We're friends with privileges trying hard not to get too involved from fear of loosing the other in the war.

Yet as I get up to retrieve my clothes I can hear her call for me in her half-sleep. "Please, come back to me" she whispers before going back to her dreams.

For the time being I cannot promise anything, there is still fighting to be done. But I will try my best not to get killed, so that when it's all over…


End file.
